Raptores
by M.Bidden
Summary: El Parque ha abierto sus puertas nuevamente.


Owen, Clarie y Zach se encontraban agazapados desde hacía no más de media hora en la estación principal de metrobuses que conducían a las distintas instalaciones y anexos del parque. Se habían quedado atrapados ahí, producto de un escape furtivo que tuvieron que emprender dolorosamente, a causa de la precipitación del macho alfa de los Tiranosaurios-Rex. La jauría de gigantescos reptiles se encontraba sueltos por el parque, y aunque eran una fuerza terriblemente poderosa y desastrosa a tomar en cuenta durante su intentona de escape de las instalaciones de la Isla Nublar, ciertamente no era lo que más les preocupaba.

O al menos no era lo que más inquietaba a Clarie; ella todavía tenía su mente distraída en un par de ojos rojos como lava volcánica y en una piel tan grisácea y pálida como la de un zombi que en reiteradas ocasiones había visto en películas. A pesar de ser una ingeniero genetista del más alto calibre, con un conocimiento supra-dotado que le decía que ese tipo de cosas jamás podría llegar a suceder, tenía que admitir que ese tipo de aberraciones concebidas en mentes como las de John Carpenter y George A. Romero le daban miedo y mucho.

Su cabello pelirrojo recortado en forma de casco espacial, como el que usaba el Marciano Marvin en las caricaturas de Hannah-Barbera, su estilo clásico, elegante, el maquillaje en correctas y acertadas proporciones y sus electrizantes ojos de tonalidad turquesa, solo le conferían a la Dra. Clarie una apariencia de mujer fuerte y ambiciosa que cumple con sus objetivos a como dé lugar; pero era en situaciones como esta que en teoría deberían de estar controladas, que la hermosa y joven genetista perdía completamente los cabales y se dejaba llevar por su sentido más primigenio y troglodita.

Y no era para menos. Con una isla de más de 100 Km2, a poco menos de tres horas en Ferry, y una hora y media en helicóptero (Debía recordar, muy para su desgracia que los jodidos inversionistas de la Isla Nublar jamás pensaron que podría llegar a ser una buena idea construir un aeropuerto en ese lugar), que además estaba plagada de reptiles y aves carnívoras de asombrosa destreza y cuya envergadura no bajaba de los tres metros de alto y los cinco metros de ancho, si hablábamos de la menos mortífera de esas criaturas.

Dinosaurios…

Estaban sueltos por todos lados. Había Tiranosaurios rondando el centro reptiliano, donde se exponían enormes y asombrosas maquetas ilustrando la historia de las eras paleolíticas, pasando por el ciclo jurásico, hasta llegar al cretácico y finalizando en el más aburrido de todos (En opinión del Dr. Alan Grant), el triásico. La verdad, Clarie creía como jefa y encargada científica y genética de la isla y de la corporación InGen, que aquello era una pérdida de dinero monumental, pero a final de cuentas tenía que darle la razón a los agentes de mercadeo cuando estos decían que más de la mitad de los visitantes del Mundo Jurásico eran parejas de recién casados o que estaban prontos a serlo, y por lo tanto, necesitaban una manera de demostrar sus conocimientos paleontológicos con sus parejas del sexo opuesto… o del mismo sexo. Mundo Jurásico y en especial InGen, no se interesaban por los gustos sexuales de sus inversionistas. Solo se preocupaba por lo que pudieran cargar en los bolsillos.

Sin embargo, ya eso no importaba mucho ahora. Lo que quizás si era relevante, era saber si esta tragedia había logrado llegar a los medios de comunicación. En estos instantes, a Clarie no le importaba mucho quedar como una completa perra egocéntrica, responsable de las muertes de miles de personas y turistas de múltiples nacionalidades, sin embargo, su consciencia quedaría limpia, pues no era en lo más mínimo culpable de nada de lo que había pasado. Después de todo, ella siempre estuvo a favor de solamente criar animales herbívoros. Pero su colega y principal competidor, David Morton, amenazaba con lanzar al mercado una muestra genética variada de animales mucho más impresionantes y peligrosos, como Velociraptores, Pteranodones, Tiranosaurios, Spinosaurios y pare de contar. Clarie jamás entendería porque se sintió intimidada por esa amenaza de Morton, teniendo en cuenta que, en primer lugar, él no poseía la información ni el equipo científico especializado para llevar a cabo dichos experimentos y reproducir un ecosistema reptiliano en prácticamente ningún entorno, y segundo, Morton estaba a punto de tocar la bancarrota moral y capital.

¿Por qué entonces se habría dejado llevar como una estúpida y habría puesto dos años de su empeño y de su tiempo en reproducir esas familias de animales tan peligrosos y difíciles de contener?

Su orgullo era la respuesta, y ahora no le quedaba ni un poco de eso, pues estaba aterrorizada, intimidada y sumamente preocupada, pero ya no por ella, ni siquiera por los animales, su imagen o el dinero y el trabajo que pudiese llegar a perder. Eso era lo de menos, el problema, es que durante su periplo en conjunto con Owen, ya cuando la catástrofe había llegado a su punto medio y la mayoría de los habitantes de Mundo Jurásico habían perecido producto de las embestidas mortales de las gigantes bestias; durante ese periplo, tanto ella como el cazador y experto en criaturas salvajes, Owen, encontraron a una pareja de hermanos, Gray y Zach, este último, aún permanecía con ellos, pero no porque Gray hubiese muerto por algún ataque o intento frustrado de escape. En lo absoluto, más bien era todo lo contrario. El menor de los hermanos, ósea Gray, se había desviado del rumbo al comprobar que sus piernas todavía no eran lo suficientemente eficientes como para igualar las zancadas de sus compañeros y tuvo que refugiarse en uno de los comedores de la isla. Un lugar inmenso repleto de ventanas, sillas, mesas y una amplia cocina con infinidad de especias, carnes, aves, vegetales, frutas, legumbres, frijoles y demás artimañas culinarias que serían la primera cosa en ser detectada por los animales una vez que el terror pasara de lo álgido a lo bochornosamente silencioso y que por supuesto, a su vez, era el lugar de refugio actual de Gray. El sitio se encontraba a no menos de doscientos metros de la estación de Metrobus en la que estaban ahora ellos tres. Zach, estaba en posición fetal en una esquina de la habitación y Clarie, de unos quince años mayor a él, lo reconfortaba o intentaba hacerlo con abrazos y múltiples palabras de que todo iba a salir bien, pero ella no culpaba al quinceañero de un metro ochenta de estatura, delgado, cabello negro, ojos cafés y actitud un poco más que pedante, si no llegaba a creerle a la genetista de cabello cobrizo. Después de todo, si pudiese apostar, diría que de los tres, ella era la que estaba más atemorizada.

Por eso no estaba a cargo ni del grupo, ni de la situación. Todo eso estaba en manos de Owen, el experto en armas, el sujeto silencioso y de pocas palabras, el hombre de acción.

Owen era un hombre alto, de escultura inglesa y porte no menos europeo, de ojos cafés, no era exuberantemente bochornoso en cuanto a su fisionomía se refería, pero se conservaba bastante bien y además era un sujeto bastante joven. Era serio, no se tomaba nada en broma, y aun así no dudaba en repartir su opinión cuando lo consideraba necesario sobre todo lo que se había estado haciendo por encima y por debajo de la mesa en la isla, en lo que respectaba a la reproducción de dinosaurios, tomándolo a veces con cierta ironía y sarcasmo característicos en personas como él. Tenía un talento innato para las armas. Podía poner un proyectil en medio de los ojos de un halcón si así lo deseaba, y no tenía que importar mucho la distancia a la que se encontrara el animal del cañón de su arma. Él solo debía decidir en donde quería dispararle.

Por suerte, no solía mejorar ni poner en práctica su puntería con ese tipo de blancos. Él era más de las personas que asisten a una galería de tiro un par de horas cada día de la semana, y además tiene un localizador adherido al cinturón solo por si acaso. Otra cosa que tenía Owen, además de su envidiable seguridad, era el hecho de que confiaba mucho en su ex - colega Omar, y Clarie pensaba en la palabra ex, pues Omar fue uno de los primeros en caer ante las fauces del Tilosaurios; el primer dinosaurio genéticamente modificado e híbrido de la historia y quizás la cúspide de la genética en estos tiempos.

Omar puso a prueba la teoría de la Dra. Clarie de que este animal fraguado en un laboratorio bajo los más estrictos dictámenes de seguridad y con la colaboración de las mentes más brillantes (Encabezada por la suya), no tenía fallas y era prácticamente una máquina asesina y el siguiente escalafón natural y lógico de los dinosaurios, si estos hubieran tenido un poco más de tiempo para vivir en la era que les había correspondido. Fracasó macabra y horripilantemente perdiendo en primera instancia una pierna, cuando el animal lo emboscó en la tienda de suvenires. Luego, al intentar esconderse detrás de unos estantes con peluches que replicaban la figura de un Triceratops, el animal empujó con una de sus enormes patas la repisa de madera sobre la humanidad de Omar, y cuando finalmente este se encontró atrapado y con el fusil lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder permitirse ni siquiera, el gusto de morir sin dolor producto de un disparo directo, el animal lo despedazó miembro por miembro, hasta degollarlo y devorarlo de afuera hacia dentro, con mortífera tranquilidad y una espeluznante atención a los detalles.

Y lo sabía no porque hubiese estado ahí, de lo contrario no hubiese vivido para contarlo. Lo supo tanto ella, como todos los que debían quedar con vida en la isla porque Morton, que estaba ahora mismo protegido en la sala de controles, se había encargado de reproducir la escena de la muerte de Omar en la tienda de suvenires, en todos y cada uno de los aparatos electrónicos de la isla, televisores, radios, megáfonos, alto parlantes, pantallas. Todo estaba conectado en Mundo Jurásico y Morton tenía acceso a eso.

Y de hecho, por esa misma razón era que los animales estaban desperdigados por todas partes, porque algún ingeniero sin sentido de la organización, había pensado que sería muy buena idea poner el botón que manejaba los dispensadores de refrescos, al lado del botón grande gordo y rojo que abría la jaula de los raptores.

Y seguramente ese era el interruptor en el que Morton estaría pensando en ese momento, mientras posiblemente los observase a ellos tres, al momento que decidían que debían hacer para, primero, rescatar a Gray, y luego, escapar de la isla, y para eso sería indispensable llegar a la sala de controles y Morton lo sabía, por lo que no sería una tarea para nada fácil. Como si no fuera suficiente lidiar con animales prehistóricos de varios metros de altura y corpulencia, y sedientos de sangre y hambrientos de carne, también tenían que solucionar el problema de un gordo rancio, americano, y con problemas de psicopatía que estaba haciéndose cargo de la sala de controles. Ya Clarie había escuchado tiempo atrás, que en la Isla Sorna había ocurrido algo similar antes de que el Parque estuviese abierto con un ingeniero informático de nombre Dennis Nedry, pero esa ya era otra historia.

Morton podría pensar en oprimir el botón que daba libertad a los velociraptores, porque ellos estaban precisamente a mitad de camino del comedor y la estación de metrobuses de la isla. Y si Owen deseaba ir a rescatar al chico, debería pasar imperiosamente por ahí. Si decidía rodear la estancia, seguramente se encontraría con los Dilophosaurios que se estaban dando su festín personal en la entrada del teatro. Muy para su vergüenza, lo supieron cuando se encontraban escapando en el Jeep del T-Rex.

Ahora, Owen no podía ir en el Jeep. No podía garantizar la seguridad de Clarie y de Zach, si los dejaba solos en la sala de espera del metro, sin si quiera un medio de transporte con el cual escapar en caso de que lo requiriesen. Por eso, su atención estaba puesta especialmente en la motocicleta de Omar, de la que por suerte aún conservaba las llaves. Recordaba por la mañana como su mejor amigo le había pedido que la llevara con Takashi para que este le realizara un cambio de aceite. Tampoco era muy grave, podía andar doscientos metros en unos segundos, sin necesidad de recalentarse o explotar por la falta de carburante.

Así que dio un suspiro, y Clarie que lo miraba fijamente con los ojos turquesa más expectantes que nunca, y aferrada a Zach, se temió lo que vendría.

Pero Owen apenas y dijo algo. Solo se limitó a mirarla por escasos segundos con su faceta que no admitía réplica alguna y le arrojó las llaves de la camioneta. Luego, con su elegante tono inglés, dijo:

-Tomaré la motocicleta de Omar para ir por Gray, llevaré solo el fusil y un cargador, y dejaré el comunicador encendido por si necesito alertarlos de algo, cualquier cosa. Tú te quedarás con la escopeta y también con el revólver. Si la situación lo amerita, quiero que tomes a Zach y salgan a todo lo que den en la camioneta hasta la estación del ferry. Hay una caseta de mando en ese lugar. Seguramente sabrás manejar un satélite analógico, así que deberías de ser capaz de comunicarte con alguna guardia costera, o algo por el estilo. Lo importante, es que no te detengas nunca.

-¿Nos vas a dejar solos?

-No por mucho tiempo.

-Aquí no hay mucho ni poco tiempo, Owen. Hay ojos amarillos acechándonos entre los matorrales. El riesgo es enorme. Por favor no vayas solo, pensaremos en otra idea que nos involucre a los tres.

-Pero yo no deseó una idea que nos involucre a los tres, Clarie. Necesito que estemos los cuatro en esto, y eso nos involucra a ti, a Zach, a Gray y a mí. O en todo caso, solo a ustedes tres. Si es necesario, yo…

-No te atrevas a decirlo – Sentenció Clarie, y por una vez en su vida, Owen se quedó con las palabras en la boca, sabiendo que no habría réplica o mejor dicho, que no habría forma de seguir con su sentencia sin ganarse un par de buenas bofetadas de parte de la científica, por más de que estas no estuvieran bien fundamentadas en base al realismo de Owen – Por favor, no lo hagas…

-De acuerdo, no lo haré.

-Gracias. Si vas, prométeme que vas a regresar.

-Lo prometo, Clarie.

-Bien…

Clarie se puso de pie. Se sentía rara sin su típica bata de laboratorio planchada y lavada con almidón, que por lo general solía usar, aunque tampoco era para tanto. Tenía una decena de esas en su residencia en la isla, y en caso de que no pudiese pasar por una durante su escape (Lo cual era un 99,9% seguro), todavía podría pedir otro lote a la empresa textil una vez que llegaran a California, si es que tenían esa suerte. Sin embargo, después de cierto tiempo, y con un calor triunfante de los mil demonios a pesar de la noche, y producido por cientos de factores como lo eran el miedo, la algarabía, la anarquía, los nervios y el desorden, además del terror a morir y el completo averío de los aires acondicionados del lugar; después de todo eso, se acostumbró a andar solo con su franelilla violácea, con algunas manchas de sangre seca. Todavía tenía su bata amarrada en torno a su cintura, como cuando solía ajustarse su suéter, cuando estudiaba en la universidad, pero francamente, ya eso no era importante.

Se aproximó a Owen que permanecía estoico, pero debía admitir que sería un gran hipócrita sino admitiese de igual manera que estaba confundido, y es que de cierto tiempo para acá, no entendía mucho las facetas y los gestos de Clarie hacia él, y él tampoco estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de la atracción fija y mutua entre los dos, y por el otro lado estaba la disparidad de personalidades y los eternos desacuerdos en los que estaban inmiscuidos a menudo, ya que Owen fue uno de los grandes opositores a la idea de crear una nueva especie como el Tilosaurios, pero por supuesto, Clarie estaba mucho más arriba en la pirámide alimenticia que él, para InGen, así que sus opiniones se las podían pasar por el culo.

Así que eran algo así como un par de personas que se atraen mucho, pero que no sabrían que tan buena idea pudiese llegar a ser conformar una relación o tan siquiera salir juntos alguna vez.

Pero Clarie pensó que podía discernir de eso por una vez en su vida y robarle un beso al apuesto hombre inglés de barba incipiente y mirada aturdidora.

Así estuvieron varios segundos. Ella con los ojos cerrados, de puntillas y con los brazos entrelazados en torno al cuello de Owen, y él simplemente de pie, con las manos cayendo hacia los costados y con la intención de descifrar ese momento, para aprender a disfrutarlo, cosa que no le tomó demasiado tiempo.

Al menos habían conseguido sacar al adolescente de su cavilación, Zach ya no parecía abstraído en su propia y mendiga meditación.

-Cuídate.

-Lo haré.

Sabía que sería muy difícil separarse de ellos si continuaba de pie frente al ventanal de la sala de espera de ese lugar. Así que le cedió las armas a Clarie, le dio un beso rápido en los labios, abrió la puerta y puso marcha hacia la motocicleta.

Había pasado el suficiente tiempo como uno de los jefes de seguridad de la isla, como para aprender ciertas mañas de los animales que estaban exhibidos en las jaulas selváticas. Sabía que los herbívoros, por ejemplo, estaban del lado oeste, y ellos, para su muy mala suerte, agarraron todo el embrollo mientras Clarie y Owen discutían sobre evacuar la isla en el lado este, pero también, era el mismo sitio en el que estaba Morton. Sabía además, que Clarie no podría manejar el satélite, si Morton, por ejemplo, bloqueaba los controles. Así que era terriblemente necesario llegar hasta él y ponerle una bala en la frente tan pronto como pudieran.

Había aprendido además, que la visión de los animales no era muy buena, pero que por alguna razón, se agudizaba en la noche, así que lo recomendable era andar cabizbajo, fijarse por donde caminaba y procurar no hacer demasiado ruido.

Ya una vez que estuviese sobre la motocicleta, se ocuparía de hacer el ruido suficiente de la manera más eficiente posible, y por eficiente, se refería a tratar de no hacer ningún ruido en lo absoluto.

Aprendió que los raptores siempre andan en manada, y que tenían patrones, se ayudaban y se auxiliaban si así lo requerían. También se fijó en que rara vez atacaban a una presa más rápida que ellos.

¿Funcionaría ese principio con la motocicleta?

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Abordó la máquina, prendió el motor, giró las perillas laterales, puso primera, luego segunda y despertó. Desde algún lugar de la isla, en el perímetro donde estaba, escuchó el sonido agudo y chirriante de una sirena. Característica innegable de que una puerta se estaba abriendo y le daba salida a los velociraptores.

Estos últimos salieron escupidos de las puertas con fondos de concreto y recubiertas por placas de acero a sabiendas no solo de que aquello era un escenario sumamente raro y poco común, sino que además ya no tendrían la obligación de volver a la celda ni de sufrir algún castigo a manos de los cuidadores del parque, para rendirle cuentas a unos visitantes que por más que viajaban miles y miles de kilómetros para verlos, eran libres. Podían ir y venir a donde quisieran, y elegían verlos a ellos.

Ahora ellos irían a ver a los turistas. Los papeles se invertían.

La primera presa corría de manera rauda y sin detenerse, pero también comedida. Los velociraptores eran lo suficientemente astutos e inteligentes como para darse cuenta de eso, y también para intuir de una manera cabal y simple, de que Owen, no era capaz por sí solo de adquirir la velocidad a la que estaba recorriendo el camino que llevaba desde la estación, hasta el comedor principal de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Por lo que, lógicamente, intuyeron de manera acertada que estaba utilizando alguna clase de material o fortaleza para desplazarse de esa forma, y por lo tanto, si era capaz de manejar eso, sería capaz de defenderse y ser un intento de presa peligroso.

Y Owen lo sabía. No que los velociraptores tuvieran cierto grado de raciocinio gracias a los elegantes, pero grotescos experimentos que se fraguaban en los laboratorios de InGen, sino que podía usar una escopeta, un rifle, un fusil y cualquier arma que tuviera a su alcance. Sería capaz de defenderse con una piedra y una honda, si así lo requería la situación.

Los raptores tardaron alrededor de diez segundos en darle alcance, y eso no era buena señal para ellos, más que para Owen. Por lo general, en los tiempos paleolíticos, los raptores cazaban a presas que si bien, no eran más rápidos que ellos, tampoco tardaban demasiado en alcanzar. Cazaban en manadas, y por lo general gustaban de ir tras manjares de gran envergadura, pero poco poder ofensivo, como Triceratops, Estegosaurios y otro tipo de animales que no eran muy rápidos a la hora de contratacar. Por supuesto, no eran tampoco tan temerarios, ni tan tontos como para atreverse a encarar a ese tipo de animales por si solos sabiendo que contaban con desventajas naturales como la proporción de tamaños y la fuerza de los músculos y era por eso que iban en manadas.

La táctica era rodear al dinosaurio o a la presa en cuestión. Primero por los lados, luego por la retaguardia, pero para eso, debía de haber poca exigencia física, pues no gustaban tampoco de correr el riesgo de ser observados por un depredador mayor.

Owen vio aproximarse una ráfaga verde-veneno hacia su flanco izquierdo, con el hocico erguido y la mirada parcialmente fijada en el camino. Sabía que por el rabillo del ojo, ese animal de extrema inteligencia lo observaba con interés, y si se quiere una gran curiosidad, como si esperara a que Owen hiciera alguna maniobra con tal de defenderse.

Pero lo que Owen no sabía, o no vio llegar, quizás producto de su aturdimiento y distracción fue a otro raptor que se le aproximaba por el otro flanco y que estaba mucho más cerca de él. Aquel dinosaurio fue mucho más atrevido y se propuso a darle un cabezazo, desequilibrándolo parcialmente.

De pronto Owen escuchó un chirrido muy agudo que se iba alargando en la medida de que la fuente de dicho sonido iba acortando la distancia con respecto al recorrido de su motocicleta. Era un trío de raptores que habían bloqueado por completo su retaguardia. No podría tomar el rifle que colgaba de su espalda sin desequilibrarse y alertar a los otros animales, y tampoco podría poner marcha en reversa sin arriesgarse a que se le arrojaran encima, o peor aún, que siguieran de largo y percibieran la inocente presencia de Gray.

No, eso jamás.

Tenía que pensar en algo, y tenía que ser rápido. Al parecer los raptores se estaban olvidando de sus mandatos naturales y seguían interesados en proseguir con el mismo juego. No podía dispararles, no podía esquivarlos y el comedor estaba cada vez más cerca. Estaba demás decir, que tampoco podría simplemente apearse del vehículo y entrar ahí como si nada. Mucho menos pretendiendo no hacer ruido, como cuando intentó abordar la motocicleta.

Una idea fugaz y meteórica cruzó su maldita cabeza como un rayo, lo impactó de pronto. Era una locura, una absoluta insensatez, pero también era lo más lógico y arriesgado que podría hacer en una situación así, y quizás, solo quizás, daría resultado.

No perdió el tiempo haciendo una frase corta y cliché, que pudiera alertar aun más a los animales. Simplemente aceleró la motocicleta, inclinó la espalda y se preparó para dar de lleno contra el vidrio panorámico del comedor.

La motocicleta hizo un salto de película y cayó sobre una de las mesas destrozándola en cuestión de segundos. Miles de astillas se repartieron como la lluvia por una porción del comedor, y Owen dio un impulso en el momento más álgido para alejarse lo más posible de la zona de impacto. Los dinosaurios siguieron de largo, y algunos simplemente chocaron contra los costados de la vidriera rota. Estarían desorientados por unos segundos, pero solo unos segundos. Tenía que buscar rápidamente a Gray.

Había conocido al chico un par de días atrás junto con su hermano, durante uno de sus típicos paseos en compañía de la hermosa Dra. Clarie, aunque decir paseo era un mero eufemismo. Discutían acaloradamente, como era de acostumbrarse.

Recordó que el pequeño estaba impaciente por llegar al espectáculo acuático de los megalodones, y prácticamente arrastraba a su hermano, quién increíblemente parecía estar mucho más interesado en usar el Messenger de su teléfono celular, que de maravillarse por conocer a un animal que era antepasado directo de los temibles tiburones, y que se había extinguido hacía cientos de millones de años, pero que gracias a la insufrible pelirroja que Owen tenía al lado (Era su manera más cariñosa de referirse a ella), había vuelto a la vida y nadaban en torno a un tanque que más que una piscina olímpica, podría ser de las mismas dimensiones de un estadio de cinco estrellas, con gradas y toda la parafernalia.

Durante el recorrido, el chico estaba cruzando una esquina y dio de lleno contra la Dra. Clarie, desbalanceándola, pero poniendo a prueba los reflejos de lince de Owen, quién la atrapó en medio de su aparatosa caída. Recordó que ese fue el primer momento personal que había tenido con la guapa mujer, e internamente y aun ahora, le agradecía a Gray haber sido tan imprudente.

Quizás por eso le había caído tan bien desde un principio.

Y quizás por eso se alegró tanto de ver su silueta en medio de la puerta entreabierta de la despensa. Por suerte, el niño fue lo suficientemente listo para utilizar el entorno lo más que había podido a su favor. Sin dejar la puerta totalmente cerrada en caso de que llegaran refuerzos, y sin estar cerca de la cocina con los pedazos de carne y vísceras que serían lo primero en atraer a los dinosaurios carroñeros.

Pero los raptores no eran carroñeros, solo por desgracia y mientras Owen pensaba en eso se regañó mentalmente, pues se estaba quedando ya sin tiempo.

Tendría que pensar en una manera rápida y efectiva de irse con Clarie y Zach, tan pronto como volviese al lado de Gray. Pero supuso que si ella era lo suficientemente astuta, ya estaría poniendo en marcha la Jeep.

Se coló como un camaleón a través de la puerta entreabierta y encontró al niño atemorizado y con un pulso taquicárdico de pies a cabeza. Por la poca luz, Owen no pudo darse cuenta, pero estaba casi seguro de que el infante se había orinado encima.

-Bien hecho campeón, bien hecho.

El niño no podía hablar, no podía dirigir la mirada en otra dirección. Owen pensó que estaba en shock, y no sería una mala suposición, sino estuviera de espaldas al comedor y todo el espacio que Gray ahora mismo tenía ante sí.

-Debemos irnos de aquí.

Ya tenía presupuestado cargar al chico y colarse por el mismo ventanal roto, hasta inmiscuirse en la maleza de la selva. Con un poco de suerte, no habrían más raptores ni Dilophosaurios cerca, y Clarie tendría ya lista la camioneta para partir.

Pero cuando intentó tomar al chico para largarse, en lugar de dejarse llevar, este se aferró a su brazo y lo atrajo con toda la fuerza que tenía hacia si mismo. Como si buscara protegerlo de algo en particular.

-Gray, tenemos que irnos…

Pero el chico solo negó con la cabeza y con la poca fuerza motriz autónoma que aún le quedaba, apuntó al resquicio entreabierto de la puerta por la que Owen había ingresado.

No le quedó de otra, más que temerse lo peor.

En ese instante el cuerpo inerte y bañado en sangre de un raptor salió volando como una bola de cañón hasta dar directamente contra la puerta y cerrarla de golpe.

Se escuchó algarabía, estruendos, chillidos de dolor, gruñidos guturales de hambre, de deseos por matar. Los repiques de unas uñas grandes, puntiagudas y carnosas que buscaban despedazar, rajar, matar, matar, matar…

… Comer.

Owen abrió la puerta como un rayo de una patada, abollando su pie considerablemente en el proceso por lo que suponía arrastrar un cuerpo como el de un raptor, que a pesar de su tamaño en comparación a otros dinosaurios, seguía pesando al menos unos ochenta kilos.

Arrastró a Gray y se lo encaramó en la espalda como si se estuviera colocando un caparazón de tortuga y luego salió corriendo sin importarle nada, a consciencia de que los velociraptores estarían mucho más ocupados con aquel demonio con forma de lagartija que ahora mismo los estaba despedazando.

Owen corrió, corrió y corrió. Corrió lo más que pudo, y quizás a mitad de camino o más allá, escuchó el chillido de furia y rencor, pues ese animal lo había reconocido. El guardián del parque ya se le había escapado una vez, pero el mismo truco no funcionaba dos veces.

Así que bajó a Gray, y sin importarle alertar a los demás gritó a todo pulmón:

-¡CORRE!

Y eso despertó una vena de alarma en el chico, una alarma de supervivencia, su mente estaba en número rojos, sumamente corrompida por toda la masacre que había visto, y que quizás le quedaba por ver. De todos los cuerpos mutilados, de todas las personas que caían y se arrastraban dejando un camino de sangre que solo hacía más evidente y doloroso su tormento, de todos los amigos y conocidos que había tenido, y que ahora mismo debían estar desesperados buscando información y alertando a la comunidad internacional sobre lo sucedido. Era un pensamiento muy inteligente de un chiquillo que apenas y estaba pensando en ingresar a la secundaria, pero no lo suficientemente astuto como para darse cuenta, al igual que un adulto, que todos ellos eran invisibles.

Que nadie los estaba viendo, que todos pensaban que ellos estaban bien…

Y que el animal de ojos rojos, de piel violácea y contextura reptiliana, de brazos alargados y piernas potentes, de garras como sierras y dientes como agujas. Era un animal que poseía una asquerosa sonrisa y que además sabía que tarde o temprano, los iba a alcanzar…


End file.
